A King’s Curse
A King's Curse is the twentieth episode of Kamen Rider Slayer. It is the debut of the Sword of Kiviola. Synopsis to be added Plot In 1999, Cesar arrives at the house and tells Leo and Page to pack their things. He says that the queen knows their location and she may tell the king. He tells the two to hide while he handles business. He calls Jem and tells her to meet him somewhere, but Jem says that she’s busy. Jem finds Blain and apologizes for her behavior. He says that she doesn’t have to apologize, he knows how much she wanted to be the next Savior. He was just trying to impress her and make himself not seem weak. He then tells her that he made a song for him on the violin. He plays the song and she sheds a tear. Blain asks her if she likes the song and she says that it was beautiful. He gives her a rose and asks her to the GASH New Year’s Party. She accepts his invitation. Cesar sees them from a distance and his eyes glow red. He begins to get angry but calms down. Later on, Blain and Jem are at the party and countdown into the new millennium. Once the countdown ends, Blain kisses Jem and Cesar sees this. He runs outside as Jem and Blain chases after him. Cyrus watches from the roof smiling. Leo and Page run through the woods but are confronted by Jean who tells them that times up. Leo and Page run, and Jean prepares to transform into a slash form, but says that he can use a different power this time. Cesar gets a headache and uncontrollably transforms in a wolfen and goes into a rage. Jem and Blain sees Cesar reveal himself. Jem and Blain try to fight, but since Cesar has the Savior Knuckle, they can’t beat him. Cesar grabs an unconscious Jem and runs off with her. In 2019, Josh is testing out the Savior’s new mode but is injured in the process. He insists that he continues testing it, but Walker tells him that the mode is suffering from a glitch that is putting a strain on his body. Josh says he doesn’t care; he can take it. Walker says that he knows how hard it’s been since he still doesn’t know who really killed his father. Walker says that it could’ve been the bat slash. Josh asks about the bat slash and Walker says that it was the strongest slash they ever seen and was considered the king of all of them. But it hasn’t been seen in nearly 10 years. Josh suspects that the slash maybe in hiding. He tells Walker to make sure they see what’s wrong with the mode, he has to do some investigating. Cyrus stumbles and falls against a tree. He starts to pass out but opens his eyes to see a woman standing over him. With the woman is a man who picks up Cyrus and they carry him to a limo. Cyrus’s vision clears and it turns out to be Talia. She tells him that he has been a busy boy, but it seems that he has meet his match. He asks her what she wants and who’s the man with her. She says the man is her assistant Baron, the warthog slash. She says that she will give him a boost and fix his injuries if he promises to retrieve Zivat. He agrees to do it. Fredrick is laying a bed at the hospital and the doctor tells Dawn that Fredrick’s injuries may not be able to be treated. Blake leaves saying that Cyrus is still out there and he’s going to find him. Zivat talks to Blake and tells him that he might not be able to use his king form that often since it abruptly cancelled on him last time. Blake says with or without king form, he’ll finish Cyrus. He then bumps into Destini who is bringing flowers to Fredrick. She asks him if he’s ok and also asks how Fredrick is doing. He says that he’s could be better, and that Fredrick isn’t in that good of shape. Blake says that he hopes that the Slayer kills the slash who stabbed his uncle. Destini goes into Fredrick’s room and greets Dawn. She says that Fredrick has been training her and she has been grateful that he has. Dawn asks Destini to stay in the room with him while she handles something. Destini says ok. Dawn runs into a nurse who says that she looks familiar. She asks if she knows someone named Jem Lynch and Dawn says that she’s her mother. The nurse is shocked and says the Dawn has grown so much. She says that she helped give birth to her and her brother. She then asks about her brother, but Dawn says that he was killed in a car accident with her father. The nurse apologizes and Dawn leaves to GASH. Destini talks to an unconscious Fredrick and says that he reminded her of her grandfather. She says that her grandfather was the closest thing to a father figure that she had, and he was taking away from her by a slash two years ago. She says that’s the reason why she wanted to learn how to fight against the slashes. She says that even though she thought the training exercises were silly, she was willing to stay and train. She says that if he is able to make it through this, she wants to continue training. In Spirit Castle, Fredrick walks through the halls and enters the three residents room where Cesar says that it looks like he’s going to die without telling Dawn the truth. Leo says whether he’s dead or alive, she’s going to find out eventually. Fredrick says that he’s more worried about Blain finding out. Fredrick notices a crack in the wall of the castle. He clears the crack and finds a sword, the king’s sword. Fredrick says that he thought the sword was destroyed, but Cesar tells him that the sword was hidden by the slash king. However, it isn’t at full power until Kiviola is awoken from his slumber. Josh searches on the GASH database and finds info on Jean Gaskin. He status is unknown, but he finds a file that is blocked by a passcode. Josh contacts a GASH hacker after he finds out that no one knows the password. The hacker finds out the password and finds a file on Blain Gaskin. When he looks through photos, he sees a picture of him and Jem. He saves the picture to his phone. Josh calls Dawn and tells her that he has something that she probably wants to see. Cast to be added Forms Changes to be added Notes * As part of INTV Action, this episode aired alongside Power Rangers Knights of Virtue episode 21, Love Over Battle. See Also * Emperor: Golden Fever - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva * Revolution: Sword Legend - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva